A Night Well Spent
by TheFirstSoundYouGaveHer
Summary: Haha I can't write sex


Matthew was consumed in the warm air as he waited for his girlfriend, Yekaterina finish up her shower. He noticed the water had stopped before he had expected it to. "Finally". He peeked through the crack of the door only to see her nude, gorgeous body. He adored her body, especially her skin, it was so smooth with a rough edge to it, Even thinking about it makes him melt.

Yeka walked out of the bathroom with a green towel around her body that Matt just wanted to pull off. He walked towards her and moaned out the word "daaaaayum~".

She giggled and hugged him with her damp body. Matthew pulled his angel into his lap and kissed her cheek. "You are very beautiful, Ukraine", she had a deep blush and made a hand gesture that said 'oh you~'.

"Really?''

"Of course, why do you say that?"

"Well~.."

"What?"

"I have...jiggly-parts.."

"Thats not anything to be ashamed of, your "jiggly-parts" are adorable, Yeka~"

"Really?"

"Yes" Matt rested his head on her chest, smelling the melon-cucumber bodywash he never knews she used "Like..." he rubbed her legs "..your legs"

Yekaterina put one leg over his so that she was facing him. "And..." he unwrapped the towel half-way, exposing her large breast "...those". Yekaterina was aroused at how lustful his voice sounded when he said "those", she was interrupted from her naughty thoughts when Matthew sucked on a sensitive nipple. "K-KYAH~" Yekaterina cried out in pleasure when Matt said "Wow Ukraine, Your nipples are so...plump, its so easy to suck them, like a...pacifier" He face-palmed at his sentence, a pacifier. Really?

Matthew removed the towel completely as he slid a hand down to her vulva.

"So wet already. We haven't even gotten to the good part yet" Yekaterina held in her moans as his soft hands were playing with her pussy. Matt was horny. He had his right hand in her pussy, left kneading one of her breast as his mouth suckled the other. Yeka moaned out in pleasure, she had never been touched like this before, it felt...good.

"You like this,eh?"he lustfully asked the Ukrainian, OF COURSE he knew she absolutely loved it. Duh. He laid down his girlfriend on the bed as he put his middle and ring finger at the entrance of her hole. "May I go inside?" She quickly nodded, head sinking in the pillow, biting down on her lower lip, cheeks crimson red.

Yeka was really wet so it was easy for his finger to go inside. He thrust his fingers, in and out, then stayed in there and wiggled it around and took his other hand a began to rub her clitoris in small circles. "Ahh, Matvey~" Yekaterina had another moan of pleasure before ejaculating in Matthew's hand. He got hard as the clear, warm liquid sprayed onto his palm. He licked her clitoris lick candy, and sucked it like the erected nub it was, then pressed his tongue inside of her, which resulted with her ejaculating again, on his face. She felt him leave her and felt the bed mattress shift "Matvey, where'd you go?" she gently asked, the sound of rustling clothes filled her ears "I'm here" he answered, completely nude, with an obvious erection to go with it.

Sof-Manly moans were heard as Matthew was the midst of pleasure of having a blow-job. Yekaterina sucked on the head while pumping the shaft, making Matthew see stars from the goodness. "I-I'm..I'm gonna..I'm gonna..." He wasn't able finish his sentence as he came on her face. "..cum~" "Ohh, Matvey" she wiped some of the semen off of her face with her finger and licked it. "You taste delicious" he began licking off more of the semen. Matt snuck away to the bathroom and grabbed a condom, he felt confident.

The sound of a bouncing mattress filled the room as Matthew was in side of her."Ahh, Matvey, Harder...Faster~" Matthew had thrust as hard and fast as he could go, in the midst of that, he arched down and passionately kissed her. He came hard inside of her. He thought to himself:

"_Thank God I wore a condom"_

They both were exhausted and rested on the bed, curled up in each others arms.

"How'd I do?"

"You were great"

He was happy he did it right, it made him feel...triumphant.

They snuggled up on each other and fell asleep, both sexually satisfied.


End file.
